raidersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ and Support
Here you can find answers to questions about the game. Use the links or search box below to find your way around I can’t login to Raiders Quest, it’s stuck in the loading screen. Please check your internet connection. You need an active internet connection (3G/LTE/Wifi) to play Raiders Quest. I’m stuck in the loading screen with a message “You have been banned from the game due to various reason”. What’s happen? It’s mean we detected suspicious behavior in your account, especially in hack attempt. We don’t tolerate any misuse and cheaters in our game, so any hack attempt will result in permanent ban. If you think we wrongly accused you, you can try to appeal for the restoration of your account to support@raidersquest.com with subject “Wrongly Accused Raider”. Can I change my ID? How? You can only change your ID once by writing to us via email to support@raidersquest.com with subject: “Change ID Request”. You need to explain your reason and tell us your new ID. If we agreed to it, we will change it immediately. We recommend you to do this using the “Contact Us” button under the Setting menu in Raiders Quest. Is it possible to reset my progress on Raiders Quest? Yes, it is possible by explains your reason via email to support@raidersquest.com with subject: “Reset Account Request”. We recommend you to do this using the “Contact Us” button under the Setting menu in Raiders Quest. Can I continue my game in another device? The feature is not available yet. But if you really need to do that, you can send an email to support@raidersquest.com with subject: “Swap Account Request”. We recommend you to do this using the “Contact Us” button under the Setting menu in Raiders Quest. How can I get a 3-Star Hero from my referral code? Every time your referral code got redeemed by another user, you will get 5 Soulstones of the specified 3-Star Hero, Gems and Golds. Here’s the details: From the table above, it’s clear that by the time your code got redeemed 10 times, you’ll get 80 Soulstones in total, the exact soulstone amount to unlock a 3-Star Hero. How to get my referral code redeemed by another player? You can ask your friend to play Raiders Quest and input your referral code from his/her account. What is Soulstone and how to get it? A: Soulstone is a precious stone contains Hero’s soul, used to awaken the buried soul of the Hero and make them stronger. You can get it from the Mystery Door, Dungeons, or Daily Login Rewards. How much Soulstones I need to unlock a hero? Depends on the hero tier. What’s the difference between dungeons in Portal and Caverns? Dungeons in Portal contains raids that need to be done by every Raiders, it can be done anytime you want while Caverns Dungeons only available in a very limited time. Portal Dungeons offer you common to legendary loots and gears for your heroes, while Cavern Dungeons offer you special edition items that you can get only at that specific time. You can not get it anymore once the event ended. How do I know the upcoming dungeons in Caverns? You can check the News Feature in the game, we post the upcoming dungeons few days before the day. You can also check our Facebook page for more info regarding the specific information about upcoming dungeons, such as the dates, rewards, etc. I always missed the dungeons active time. Is there any specific time when is the dungeon active? Yes. First, save the dates from our announcement at News. We may held the dungeons all-day (24h) or just 1 to 3 hours in a specific time, such as Can I buy Arena Tickets? No. We don’t sell Arena Tickets. If you want to have more battle to rank up your position in Arena, you need to wait to get more tickets. On my last login my Arena Points is ___ but when I come back, I lost ___ points. Why? It is because another player defeat you in Arena. When you are at S-Rank, you will lose 50 points each time a Raider attacks and defeats you. Make sure you set your best defense team. Can I select a specific player to be my opponent at Arena? Yes, you can. As long as the player is shown in your opponent list. But you can’t target a specific player who is not appear in the list to be your opponent. Though it is possible to be done by shuffle your Arena opponents multiple times, it will reset your Win Streak, resulted in reset your current rewards at Arena as well. How do I join or create a Guild? To join and/or create a Guild you must first unlock the Guild Building by reach level 5 player. Once unlocked, you can join the available Guild or create a new Guild. What's the difference of Guild Leader, Guild Captain and Guild Member? Guild Leader is the one who have a full access of the Guild; such as promote/demote the Guild Member, kick member from Guild, claim/reject Guild Quest, craft items/relics in Guild Treasury, equip/unequip Guild Relics, and change the Guild Setting. Guild Captain have most access like the Guild Leader, except change the Guild Setting. Guild Member is the one with less access. Who to choose among initial 4 heroes? I recommend whoever except Hereward,earth tank. Because you can get the other earth tank in the game so easily and evolve them not so difficult. Lucy is for beginners. Bonney is a precious thunder damege dealer.